This invention relates to an LCD panel connector for use in connection between a circuit board and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel such as a liquid crystal glass plate and a liquid crystal film and, in particular, to an LCD panel connector adapted for use in electrical connection between a terminal electrode of an LCD panel and a conductive portion of a circuit board.
In an LCD panel using a driving system such as a static driving system, a simple matrix driving system, and an active matrix driving system, a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on a glass substrate with a liquid crystal enclosed therein are connected to a conductive pattern of a circuit board through an FPC (flexible printed circuit), as known in the art.
The terminal electrodes and the FPC are bonded to each other by the use of an adhesive with an anisotropic conductive sheet interposed therebetween.
The above-mentioned conventional technique of connecting the LCD panel has several disadvantages which will presently be described.
In case of occurrence of a defect in the LCD panel, the LCD panel must be replaced by a new LCD panel. In this event, the FPC and the anisotropic conductive sheet must be exchanged together with the LCD panel because the terminal electrodes and the FPC are fixed to each other by bonding as mentioned above.
Since the LCD panel and the FPC are connected to each other with the anisotropic conductive sheet interposed therebetween, assembling operation and reworking upon exchange inevitably become complicated.
Because the terminal electrodes and the FPC are bonded by the use of the adhesive which takes a considerably long time to be solidified.
After completion of the assembling operation, it is impossible to visually confirm, from external appearance, occurrence of interruption of connection and bonding defects.
Since the terminal electrodes and the FPC are electrically connected through the anisotropic conductive sheet, the terminal electrodes must be sufficiently long at connecting portions. This results in susceptibility to the influence of external noise at the connecting portions.